


Painting the Roses Red (Peach Fuzz)

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Bodily Fluids, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Gen, Gross, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Experimentation, Implied Mishandling of a Corpse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Medical Trauma, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Touching, Organs, Piss, Sadism, Self-Harm, Surgery, Torture, Vivisection, Vomit, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor literally became human. But he didn't get to explore this new reality for long because a faction of Jericho believed it to be a farce; a misguided publicity stunt. They caught him alone to prove this no matter what it took.-Now with art and an epilogue that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is really damn disgusting, even for me. you'll never look at certain fruits the same way again. you have been warned™.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In hindsight Connor should have known, especially being a highly intuitive detective, that it wasn't the wisest thing to follow a group of strangers with murky intentions to an old, dilapidated barn in the middle of nowhere. Alone. Without telling anyone where he went.

But said detective had been so on edge lately as he tried to ease himself into his new life as an actual, living, breathing, vulnerable human being that he figured he needed to make a serious attempt at relaxing and just winging it for a change. And he was always eager for an excuse to continue to mend his relationship with members of Jericho and gain their trust.

Besides, Josh swore by this group as some of his best friends and encouraged Connor to connect with them.

So Connor found himself out front of this huge, decrepit outbuilding where five deviants were picking baskets full of peaches and tangerines. Of course the androids wouldn't be eating the fruit themselves. It was how they earned a living post-revolution. Connor could admit it was relaxing and, with his newfound organic senses, smelled delicious. The others certainly didn't mind their human companion partaking of a few.

Before he knew it Connor was the only one outside anymore. He rose from where he'd been eating a tangerine at a picnic table to find everyone else had moved inside the barn.

They were crowded around a large wooden worktable in the back. There were some rusty old tools and rope scattered across it. A red-headed woman that Connor had not caught the name of waved him over to them.

"Hello again. I just now realized that everyone's made their way inside. Are we calling it a day?" Connor asked.

The red-headed WR400 smiled back, but it seemed...off.

"Look, I would say that it isn't personal, except it kinda is."

Connor furrowed his brow in confusion. He heard the barn doors close behind them, dimming the room as the sunlight was cut away.

Unease settled in his gut. He tried to open his interface and analyze his options. Nothing.

Oh, right. Well, perhaps he could -

Nope. It was quite an adjustment being severed from the tools formerly at his disposal as an android. He didn't have time to ruminate on it as he was swiftly struck at the back of the head into unconsciousness. His human mind didn't even have the ability to deduce that the weapon was a stainless steel spade with a hickory shaft.

 

 

 

"Damn, that was easy." A WR600 laughed.

"Yeah, well, that's a point against you, Kirk. You bet on him still being android and if he was I think he could have dodged that" a TR400 countered.

"Nah, we've been over this. They come out with some kinda android-to-human brain uploading out of the blue and the first prick they test it on is the fucking Deviant Hunter? Gimme a break."

"Nobody gets a break until we finish this. Shit, it's still a little heavy, someone help me out here" the WR400 grunted.

With the three of them it didn't take long to lay Connor's limp form spread-eagle on the table. They managed to secure each of his limbs to each of the legs of the table with the rope.

The WR400 clapped her hands together. "Right. Now let's gag it like we said."

"But I wanna hear him scream!" Kirk whined.

"You will" she replied, and patted his shoulder. "Just...quietly. We don't want anyone checking in and interrupting."

The TR400 shoved a balled-up, dirty rag in Connor's mouth. He tore some masking tape off its role and wrapped it around the human's jaw to keep it in.

"Thank you, Gus. Kirk, get the stuff."

Kirk got the stuff, which, as it turned out, was a menagerie of surgical tools in one of the baskets they were using to pick fruit with earlier in the day.

The WR400 unbuttoned Connor's white dress shirt and pulled his pants down just a little. She ran a hand across his chest.

"Skin's way softer than an android. There's some fine hair, too. Lots of detail" she stated, then tweaked a nipple. "Yup, super realistic."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, we get it. Skip the foreplay for now and let's dig in."

She did.

Taking a scalpel the WR400 wasted no time slicing a long, deep line from the chin to the pubic bone.

Predictably, there was blood. Not much considering. Kirk soaked it up with some rags.

"Well, there's muscle, a bit of fat, blood. Seems pretty human to me."

"I don't know, Jem. Could be some super advanced synthetic tissues. I think we need to really open him up." Kirk smirked.

Jem started sawing deeper into the incision, trying to penetrate the muscle and fat to get to the internal organs. Connor started to breathe heavily, beads of sweat glistening on his skin.

Kirk ruffled the human's hair. "He hurts in his sleep."

"Androids don't hurt, normally. Obviously. Or sleep. And this is not sleep anyway, dumb ass."

"I know that, dip shit. Well this guy's a super special prototype android, right? He could hurt AND sleep for all we know."

Gus cleared his throat. He gestured towards Connor. The human moaned softly and tried to open his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey" Kirk sang.

Jem kept sawing into stubborn flesh.

It took milliseconds for Connor to go from dazed to screaming in agony against his gag and thrashing in his bonds.

"Someone hold its head still!" Jem commanded.

Kirk held Connors head between two hands.

"The ropes are pretty tight but get its legs just in case."

Gus held Connor's seizing legs down with little effort.

Jem wiped away quite a bit of blood. "I'll get someone else in here for the next parts."

She sprinted away. Connor hardly relaxed, instead tears began rolling down his face. "Go ahead" Kirk whispered, and stroked his wet cheek with a thumb. The human groaned and tried to pry his face out of the android's grasp.

Jem returned with a GJ500 who looked like he was about to vomit had he the ability.

"Now we need these forceps to hold the flesh open, but its kinda writhing around so we should get some more tape..."

They used the tools to open up the incision, Connor's muffled shouts gaining an octave as the flesh and muscle stretched and tore, exposing most of his vital organs that weren't nestled safely behind his rib cage.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck" the GJ500 chanted.

"Little late to be having objections now, isn't it Vince? I think you should go back to watching the doors."

Vince obliged.

"I mean, I've never seen an android with this amount of realism to human anatomy. This would have to be one 'super special' android, as you'd say" Jem noted. She brushed fingers against Connor's exposed stomach, pink and veiny after being cleared of obscuring blood. The human wailed and arched his back up in pain, inadvertently pressing Jem's fingers deeper into it.

"I still say they could do it. I mean, they could program a fake pain response, they could turn off a bunch of his programs to make him stupid like a human."

"That's just dumb, though" Gus said.

"Is not." Kirk let one hand go from Connor's head to knead at and pinch his stomach. Connor panted hard through his nose, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

"Hey." Kirk chuckled. "Hey, switch places with me Jem."

Jem sighed but did. Kirk picked up the scalpel.

"He ate four and a half tangerines and three peaches."

Kirk sliced open Connor's stomach. Shiny, wet globs in shades of orange and pink spilled forth. Jem almost had trouble keeping Connor from bashing his own skull open on the table, but she managed. Kirk scooped the stomach contents into a hand and threatened to lick them up.

"You're fucked up, that's disgusting" Jem snorted.

"Look who's talking."

Kirk decided to remove the stomach entirely, clamping off the tracts he plucked it from. Then he lovingly fondled the human's innards, enjoying the way some seemed to be more sensitive than others and would elicit a more violent response from their captive. He found the bladder and gave it a little squeeze. Connor lurched under him and sobbed. Kirk could see his heart pounding beneath his heaving ribs.

He squeezed the bladder harder and watched a wet patch form between Connor's writhing hips. Kirk squeezed as hard as he could until the organ began to rupture in rips and tears, the acidic liquid inside seeping out into the pelvic cavity. The human convulsed once with a choked gasp and passed out again.

"Alright, enough." Jem waved between her and Kirk and they switched back to their original positions, Kirk cradling Connor's head.

Jem removed the bladder and clamped off the tubes. She soaked up as much urine and blood with the rags as she could.

"I don't think we've got rib spreaders or a sternum spreader so...do you think you could do it, Gus?"

Gus sighed. "If I have to? Probably."

"Don't you think if he were actually human he'd be dead by now?" Kirk questioned Jem as he gently ran his fingers through Connor's hair and brushed tears from his eyelashes.

"Yeah, I'll give you that. Its not dead." Jem switched places with Gus.

"Here goes nothing" Gus warned. He braced his hands on Connor's rib cage and applied enough pressure to crack the sternum down the middle with his bare hands.

Connor moaned between quick breaths but didn't wake fully. Kirk smiled. "He's exhausted. Look how pale he is. Lost a lot of blood."

Jem rolled her eyes. "Yep, adorable. And very human. But we're not done."

Gus went to work snapping apart the ribs, like opening a clam shell to find a rare pearl inside. They were met with a repeat incident of Connor's first awakening on the table, holding him down through tremors and smothered cries of searing pain.

"If you want it to stay alive longer it needs to stay still!" Jem complained at Kirk.

Kirk knelt right beside Connor with his lips a breath away from the human's ear. "Y'hear that? You have to stay still now" he whispered. It didn't make much of a difference.

"Just ride it out" Gus said.

Connor did eventually still enough for the group to continue, more from shock and stress than the pain subsiding at all. His fluttering lungs and heart were exposed to the open air. The most vital of the internal organs. The heart very much so for both human and android, the lungs much less for an android. Gus and Jem switched back so she could take the helm, so to speak.

Kirk was looking jealous of Jem's position at the moment, but Jem wasn't having it. She cupped Connor's heart, feeling it hammering under her hands. The human was as still has he could possibly make himself and looked utterly terrified.

Up until now only pain clouded Connor's thoughts. But here he knew just how close he was to instantaneous death. He didn't know if he could survive these androids poking and prodding his most essential organs, let alone if anyone could fix the damage they'd already done to his other ones.

And Kirk was wishing badly that he could interface with Connor but he saw nothing when he tried. The android would never know that the only things he'd really find in the human's mind were panic, torment, and incessant attempts to wirelessly call for help through a mental link that had been destroyed when he traded plastic for flesh.

Jem moved her hands away from Connor's heart, but not without grazing it lightly with a finger and earning a high yelp in return. She rested one hand on each lung. They felt like slimy, warm sponges, and he hardly breathed beneath her. Wide, bloodshot eyes attempted to catch a glimpse of the assault on his own viscera but the angle wasn't right and Connor still had his head restrained by Kirk.

The hands suddenly retreated and one returned with the scalpel.

The human's right lung was sliced through like butter. In addition to the white hot pain Connor already felt winded with the burden of his injury. He failed to conceal his hysteria and began sobbing again through his wheezes, the crying not making breathing any easier.

Kirk wiped away Connor's snot and tears with another filthy, blood-soaked rag as Jem pulled the lung all but inside-out. She examined the tiny air-sacs inside after wiping away much more blood with a rag of her own.

"Once again, very detailed. I can't find any differences to that of any old usual human."

"We're not done yet" Kirk parroted Jem from earlier. He patted the pale shoulder under his hand. "Connor" he called softly.  
Connor, who was on the brink of consciousness for the third time, looked up when his name was called. He seemed to realize where he was and what was happening as if he had simply forgotten it. Apparently his immediate reaction was to smack the back of his head against the table repeatedly. Again. To the point of bleeding.

Kirk cushioned the human's head with one hand and held it steady with the other, over Connor's eyes. "No, no. Come on now. Easy. It's almost over."

Jem clicked her tongue. She clamped shut the connections from the heart to the right lung and began sawing it out like the others. Connor attempted squirming away from the foreign invasion one last time without success.

It was pried free.

"One more to go." Gus said. Jem smirked. She started clamping off the remaining lung and positioning the scalpel.

Connor wasted his remaining wheezes on a whimper of anticipation. Kirk removed the hand from Connor's eyes to cup his face. "Take a deep breath" he said.

Since he was rather certain his dignity had been cut out of him as well by this point, Connor let out a long moan that sounded a lot like a plea.

"Come on. Nice deep breath." Kirk ran a hand through Connor's hair, who took as a deep of a shaking wheeze as he could and scrunched his eyes shut.

Jem worked as fast as she could to chop the remaining lung off its stalks. It ripped away none too cleanly and she decided to clamp off what was left of the bronchial tubing.

Connor was relatively still besides the little shiver that traveled along his entire body. The androids watched as he started to squirm weakly. With his gutted form exposed they could see his diaphragm muscle spasm and heave as it attempted to force lungs that no longer existed into breathing.

"Aww, he's trying" Kirk cooed.

"To what?" Jem asked.

"To not fucking die I guess. Speaking of that, are you gonna wait to take the heart out 'till he. You know. Dies already?"

"We don't need to wait until it dies. I'm losing my patience. And, I mean, I think we're all pretty certain its human. I don't plan to wait around all day. "

Gus chuckled. "Something tells me it won't take all day" he said.

Kirk turned back down to Connor. "Doing good? Yeah, you're good. You're doing a good job." He patted Connor's cheek. He didn't know if the human could hear him; he didn't appear to be seeing anything anymore, though he had yet to cease his rhythmic jerking.

"Get a room!" snapped Jem.

She held the scalpel against the aorta, ready to sever the heart from the artery.


	2. Epilogue

"So, basically, I know what it's like to be taken apart" Kirk explained.

The sun hadn't quite yet set. Straggling rays shone through the peach tree leaves above them.

"To be ignored, too. And afraid. So afraid." 

There was a comfortable silence.

"Y'know, only a few years ago it would've been impossible to add tangerines to the produce we grow here. It didn't use to be suitable this far north. That genetic engineering, eh? But you probably knew that already."

Kirk rolled over, enjoying the feeling of the grass on the skin of his shirtless upper half. He twirled that loose lock of hair that always fell on Connor's forehead. Connor didn't open his eyes.

"Or don't you anymore? If you really are human now, I mean. Yeah, I probably lost the bet because I really wanted you to be like me."

The android slid his fingers through chocolate tresses. He moved his hand down under the human's chin, to the start of the long, fresh scar barely stitched shut. He ran his index finger down the length of it, tracing all the way to its end.

"But maybe it's better like this."


End file.
